I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll
|artist = (Fast Forward Highway) |year = 1982 2016 (Cover) |dg = |nogm = 3 |pc = |gc = |lc = Azul }} "I Love Rock ‘n’ Roll" por Joan Jett & the Blackhearts (Um Cover de Fast Forward Highway é usado) está incluído em , , e Dançarina A dançarina é uma mulher com cabelo preto em um coque. Ela usa uma tiara de ouro, uma faixa dizendo "Just Dance", um vestido vermelho e azul com paetês no busto e sandálias de salto alto vermelhos. Fundo O fundo é representativo da fase de um concurso de beleza, misturado com um palco de rock e concerto roll. Quatro bailarinas pastel estão presentes trás. Ele tem uma estrela cor de rosa na parte de trás do dançarino, e quando o refrão vem, dois alto-falantes com pontas aparecer, aparecer fumo, e uma luz o painel jumbo parece que flashes "I LOVE ROCK N ROLL" e uma guitarra vermelha. Há luzes piscando no fundo do palco. Movimentos Dourados Existem 3 Movimentos Dourados na rotina: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Raise your arm and pull it down quickly. Gold Move 3: Point your thumbs to yourself while sitting down. This is the final move of the routine. ILoveRockGM1&2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ILoveRockNRollGM-0.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game ILoveRockGM3.png|Gold Move 3 -.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Curiosidades *This is the third time a routine had four backup dancers. It happened with Five Little Monkeys and the chorus of Hot For Me. This is only the second time four backup dancers have appeared in the entire song though, obviously excluding Hot For Me. **This dance could potentially be in reference back to Hot For Me, with the main coach and all four backup dancers being female, but the backup dancers being much more feminine than the "badass" lead coach. The backup dancers are also silhouetted in the chorus of both songs. *The first background dancer resembles I’m An Albatraoz and the dress from Hot N Cold. The fourth background dancer also has the same dress as P2 from Just A Gigolo. *This is the third song to feature a spoken word element in the beginning of the dance. It is preceded by the remake of That's The Way (I Like It), and What Is Love. *During the beginning of the routine, the background dancers say "I love dancing", "I love happiness" and "I love pandas and chiwawas", respectively referring to the series, Happy, Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing), the Panda, and Chiwawa. *The third background dancer (from left to right) is interrupted whenever she wants to speak during the spoken part of the routine. *In the last chorus, the line "Come on take your time and dance with me" disappears without being highlighted. *The preview audio in the song selection menu starts at the beginning of the song, instead of at the beginning of the chorus like on most of the other songs. **This is the third case in the series, after Firework’s appearance in and the version of I Like to Move It. ***However, the preview audio for the Nintendo Switch and the versions of the routine starts at the chorus. *Most of the moves during the chorus are counted twice as often on remote consoles than on camera consoles. *The final leg guitar part does not score any points on camera consoles. *In the official preview gameplay, the subtitles accidentally read "PLAYING - [[Dragostea Din Tei|DRAGOSTEA DIN TEI]] SPEECH". *Jane Child did the vocals for the cover. **This is the third cover by Jane Child after These Boots Are Made For Walking and Let's Groove. *In an interview, the official costume designer said she wanted the coach to be "a beautiful, striking, smiling and totally crazy girl" because she thought an outfit with rock-inspired elements would have been too obvious.https://youtu.be/kP2AECksVts?t=212 *In a Beta preview from the servers, the background is simplified and the background dancers are brighter. Weirdly, the original version of the song plays instead of the cover. *The outline and lettering on the coach's sash is much brighter and more visible in the thumbnail image and album coach images than when playing the routine. During gameplay, the text and outline are light gray, but in most imagery, they appear sky blue. Galeria Arquivos do Jogo Iloverock.png|''I Love Rock 'N' Roll'' 000000fa.png| album coach Ilrnrglass.png| album background ILoveRockAva.png|Avatar 200581.png|Golden avatar 300581.png|Diamond avatar Iloverock pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Screenshots em jogo i love rock n roll3.png|''I Love Rock 'N' Roll'' on the menu Bastidores i love rock n roll bts 2.png|Behind the scenes i love rock n roll bts.png|Behind the scenes (Background dancers 1) ILRNRBac2 bts1.png|Behind the scenes (Background dancers 2) rock1.png|Concept art for the background JustDance_LQBG04.jpg|Concept art 2 Elementos Beta ILoveRock_Cover_Generic.jpg|Beta menu icon ILoveRock_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|Beta album coach ILoveRockB_Coach_1.png|Beta coach selection image iloverock beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Iloverock beta.png|Beta screenshot Outros I_Love_Rock_'N'_Roll_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) I_Love_Rock_‘N’_Roll_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Iloverock mistake.png|Subtitles error in the preview gameplay Videos Joan Jett and the Blackhearts - I Love Rock'n Roll (Official Music Video) I Love Rock 'N' Roll (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll - Gameplay Teaser (US) I Love Rock 'N' Roll - Gameplay Teaser (UK) I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll - Just Dance 2017 I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll - Just Dance Now I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll - Just Dance 2018 I Love Rock 'N' Roll - Just Dance 2019 Referências en:I Love Rock ‘n’ Roll ru:I Love Rock ‘n’ Roll Categoria:Músicas por Joan Jett and The Blackhearts Categoria:Músicas por Fast Forward Highway